Too Many Memories
by TJ Cale
Summary: My friends and I were wondering how house would end... and this is what we came up with!WARNINGMAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**As the clock stuck 8 pm, he knew that it was time. He ****was going to carry out his plan. He ate his last meal, Macadamia ****Nut pancakes. That was his favorite. ****Once when his best friend, James Wilson, got kicked ****out of his house and stayed with him and made him pancakes. ****Well, actually he stole them, but they had been his favorite ever ****sense. He remembered this as he ate.**

_**Ding...**_** 8:30. He got up and limped over to his medicine ****cabinet. He passed a picture of Allison Cameron, his fiancee, ****as he walked. He thought about how much this would hurt her. ****How much this would hurt everyone he knew. Forman, Chase, ****Cuddy, Wilson, maybe even Stacey. He pulled out a long syringe ****full of morphine. "Well, this is it." He thought to himself as he limped ****into his living room. He flopped down on the couch and put the ****syringe up to his arm. "No going back now." He said quietly. He knew ****that everyone died eventually, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't ****scared. He pushed on the syringe and felt the medicine flow into ****his blood stream. It wouldn't be long now...**

**He started to feel extremely relaxed. He didn't believe in seeing ****things before you die. But, House can't always be right, can he? He saw ****himself as a small boy shivering in the cold. He saw an incredibly awkward ****teenage boy being made fun of. He cringed at the sight of his father still ****abusing him at the age of 16. He saw himself in his dorm room bed with ****Cuddy. The day he met Wilson...The day he graduated...The day he ****got his job at Princeton-Plainsboro...The day he proposed to Stacey..****..The day she left... The day he diagnosed his infarction...His first ****date with Allison...He got shot in the hospital...The first time ****he kissed Allison...When he proposed...**

**It was too much, too many memories... then it all went black.**

**He was gone... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**"Our top story tonight, World-Renowned diagnostician, Gregory ****House, was found dead in his apartment this morning. The body was ****sent to none-other that Princeton-Plainsboro teaching Hospital to determine ****a cause of death. More updates on this story soon..." Forman clicked off ****the TV in House's office. They were all sitting there not saying a word. ****Chase was throwing a red and grey tennis ball in the air. Allison ****was absentmindedly twirling a cane as Forman was jingling some keys in his ****hand. Wilson was hitting some notes on a roll-up piano while Cuddy was tossing a****Vicoden bottle between her hands.**

**"Nothing's ever going to be the same, will it?" Cuddy sighed. They****all nodded solemnly. Allison burst into tears and ran out of the room.**

**She found herself on the roof and she remembered when she and House ****would come up there to be alone. "WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME?!" she screamed. "WHY DID YOU FIRST TAKE MY HUSBAND ****AND NOW GREG?!? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!?!"**

**

* * *

****"James, I know that the last person Greg would want at his funeral ****is Stacy, but we have to call her. After all, they were engaged." Cuddy ****whispered in Wilson's ear as he held her. **

**"I haven't seen Stacy in so ****long, it will be good to see her again. But, I'm not so sure about Mark, ****Greg still resented him even after he and Allison got together." **

**Cuddy ****nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight, James."**

* * *

**Her phone rang in her living room, but she didn't answer it. ****The answering machine picked it up.**

**"Allison? Allison? It's me, Lisa. I know you just want to be alone ****right now, but we got the autopsy results back. We haven't opened ****them yet. We're waiting on you."**

**Allison crawled out of bed and put her hair up in a ponytail. She d****idn't care what she looked like. It didn't really matter anymore.**

**"Cuddy, I'm glad I found you. The autopsy's back." Forman called ****from across the clinic. He was doing extra clinic duty to take his mind off ****of House's death. Sometimes he wanted to wring House's neck, but other ****times he was rather fond of him. Cuddy nodded and retreated into her office. ****He knew that she was going to call Allison. If anyone had the right to break****down over House's death, it was Allison.**

**After all, he was her fiancee.**

**

* * *

****Everyone was in the Diagnostic Chamber awaiting the results of the ****autopsy. Wilson finally opened the folder and quickly scanned through ****it. He sighed. "He...he..committed suicide." Allison burst into tears again. ****Chase walked over to her and tried to hug her, but she slapped him across ****the face and ran out. Cuddy was crying into Wilson's shoulder and Forman ****just sat there with shock etched across his face.**

**"Allison, we've decided to put a memorial in the lobby. Would you ****like to help?" Cuddy asked tentatively as she walked across the roof to ****Allison. She slowly nodded as though she was in a daze. **

**She walked o****ver to Cuddy. "What do you have in mind?"**

* * *

**"We would like to honor a amazingly talented diagnostician, Dr. Gregory ****House." Cuddy said as calmly as she could, trying to hold back tears. Wilson ****pulled down the curtain and revealed a plaque with a cane carved into the metal.**

**"We will miss his sarcastic, snarky, everybody-lies attitude." A voice said from t****he back. S****tacy was standing in the very back of the crowd with tears in her eyes. ****Mark was nowhere to be seen, and she looked extremely weak and tired.**

**As though she was going through a bad divorce.**

* * *

**2 months Later...**

**Allison was still an emotional wreck. If not worse. Cuddy decided to ****come by after her third day of missing work. "Allison, why are you still in a ****slump? It's been two months. Do you think Greg would want you to be ****miserable? What's wrong? You can trust me." Cuddy said kindly. **

**Allison ****suddenly knew that she had to tell her, otherwise it would eat her alive. ****Those two words were eating away her soul.**

**"I'm pregnant"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**"Oh, Allison." Cuddy whispered as tears formed in her eyes. ****"I'm so sorry. I assume it's...nevermind. I hope you know I'm here ****for you. When are you due?" **

**Allison stammered for words. "Around ****the same time as you, I guess. It's wonderful, I've always wanted ****a child, but it's going to be a constant reminder of Greg. He killed ****himself, for god's sake! He ended his life!!!! He hated life. Hell, he ****probably hated me! Why would he want a child?!?" She sobbed.**

**Cuddy was shocked. She had never known just how depressed ****Allison was. It wasn't healthy to hate yourself this much. "Oh, Allison. G****reg didn't hate you. He loved you more than you know. Probably ****more than he even knew." Cuddy sighed. **

**"Then, why did he kill ****himself?!?" sobbed Allison. **

**"Allison, You know how he was. He ****was...House. I knew that one day he would do this...but I never ****thought after the engagement...I wonder what happened to ****push him over the edge?"**

**

* * *

****FLASHBACK- 2 days before House dies.**

**"Hello, Greg?"**

**"Hey, mom. How have you been holding up?" House answered ****somewhat cheerfully. He hadn't heard from his parents in a long time.**

**"It's you're father, Greg. He...he was murdered." She sobbed. ****"You need to come...come up here for the funeral...I know you..you...****might not want to, b-b-but you should." Her voice broke in slight hysteria.**

**"Yeah, sure. I'll come up, and I'll bring Allison. See you later, mom."**

_**click**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**6 months later...**

**Life at PPTH was almost back to normal, whatever that was. Allison ****gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that looked exactly like his daddy, and ****Cuddy had a little girl of her own. Forman had gotten engaged to Nurse ****Brenda and Chase was still a lonely, little wombat.**

**"Do you think Greg watches us from above? Or knowing him, below?"**

**Cuddy asked Allison one day. **

**"Yeah, and I think he would be so proud of you and little Emma. I also ****think he would like little Daniel. God knows he acts just like him!" Allison giggled.**

**Things were finally brightening up and she could see clear skies ahead.**

**THE END**


End file.
